Santana Lopez Always Gets What She Wants
by LetGo-LetOpenDoorsOfPurgatory
Summary: Santana Lopez ALWAYS gets what she wants, and what she wants is to be back in the Glee Club and Quinn Fabray. WARNING: QuinnTana.


**Santana Lopez Always Gets What She Wants**

**A/N: This is for xFabriella, so I hope she'll enjoy :D . This fic contains Quinntana, so be warned those who do not like this ship!**

Santana Lopez had just been kicked out of Glee club by Mr. Schue for burning the Purple Piano that was a part of the Purple Piano Project. She had pledged her allegiance to Sue, but she had only became her puppet because of the fact she was scared Sue would tell everyone she was a lesbian. Santana loved Glee club, but she had preferred to stay closeted. Santana had been cool about it, but on the inside she was quite upset. '_Maybe I should take a break_.' She had told Schue before exiting coolly as if not a thing was wrong or had happened. It was bothering her that she had been kicked out of the thing she loved to all because of one small, petty fear. Sighing at the thought, the Latina moved through the halls of William McKinley High School, thinking of what she could possibly do to stay in Glee club, yet stay in the Cheerios so Sue wouldn't tell the whole High-School about her.

Santana marched on through the crowded halls, ignoring the looks from Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Brittany and the others of the club. She couldn't bear to face the disappointed looks on their faces. Sure she was the tough Latina with a tongue of fire, but she could be extremely emotional at times. Disappearing around a corner of one of the hallways, she came face-to-face with the now pink-haired and "skanked"-out Quinn Fabray.

"Hey, Quinn." She greeted somewhat coldly, not really having much to do with her since she left Glee Club, but Santana was hiding her feelings. She deeply missed Quinn and wished she'd rejoin the Glee Club like Rachel had wanted as well – but it seemed as if that wish was like a wild dream that a child wanted to come true that absolutely couldn't. Quinn nodded to Santana as she leaned against the wall,

"Hey, San." Quinn greeted, equally coldly. Santana missed Quinn, no one knew of the secret relationship the two had shared for a while. In fact, Santana absolutely loved Quinn – and Quinn absolutely loved her, but neither of them knew each other's true feelings for one another as other things like self-image and who they hung out with in the school got in the way. Even if Santana had tried to get Quinn back, "The Skanks" would probably stop Quinn and remind her exactly why she had joined them. At that thought, Santana nearly visibly cringed.

"Why did you go to them?" Santana asked, voice lowering as a few people sauntered by. Quinn's eyes flashed with contempt, proving Santana foolish to have even asked the question.

"I went to The Skanks because, no one understood me." Quinn replied, looking to her nails, eyes avoiding Santana's hurt ones. "Besides, it's not like anyone truly misses me. These girls understand me and accept me for what I am." Quinn snapped, looking up to Santana who was now hiding her hurt and covering it up with pure anger.

"Oh, so you suddenly don't remember all that Glee has done for you? Who stuck by your side when you had that scream-machine in your Uterus, Quinn?" Santana shouted, stepping forward slightly as Quinn backed off, eyes wide. "Who supported you even when you were wrong? Who listened to you, sang with you, danced with you!" Santana lashed, eyes now giving away her hurt and anger. "We were all there for you and Puckerman when you were pregnant. We all gave you a shoulder to lean on, is it too much to ask for you to return to the people who truly love you and liked you as who you were?" Santana asked, her fingers wrapping around Quinn's small, pale arm.

Quinn looked pissed. No, pissed didn't even begin to describe how she felt.

"How. _Dare._ You. Bring. That. Up." She hissed, her words parted by small, tense and angry silences. Her arm snatched away from Santana's searching fingers. Quinn reached out with her right hand and snatched Santana by her arm, dragging her down the halls of the high school as the bell rang for classes. She blatantly ignored it and the Latina began to wonder where she was being taken by the ex-blonde. Quinn led Santana through one last corridor of the school and out onto school property, toward the bleachers of the football field.

"We have classes you –"

"Forget them for now." Quinn interjected, leading the way to the bleachers. After crossing the large expanse of the football field and pushing Santana under the bleachers, Quinn hoped the two could speak to one another and not be seen.

"I do miss you, okay? I miss everyone in Glee but I just can't go back. I don't feel understood or listened to there anymore." Quinn explained, a pang of pain crossing her face.

"But we do listen to you! More than you think." Santana argued. Quinn shook her head, adamantly refusing to believe what Santana said.

"Quinn, really, I miss you." Santana whispered hoarsely, searching Quinn's eyes for the slightest show of emotion as her fingers reached out to touch the exposed skin of Quinn's arm.

"And I miss you," Quinn replied back just as quietly, her eyes glassy. "I miss you more than anything. You were the reason I stayed in Glee Club – and now that you're not with me, I don't see a reason to stick with anything. You were kicked out anyways, what good would it make for me to return to Glee Club now?" Quinn said, eyes diverting to the ground as Santana whipped up a plan.

"I've got it!" She said, leaning to Quinn and whispering in her ear,

"I'll pledge allegiance back to Glee Club against Sue's knowledge and prove my loyalty, afterward, you can soon rejoin with me!" Santana's eyes were bright with hope, but little did she know Sue was listening to her and Quinn the whole time.

Quinn seemed to love the idea, adore it as a matter-of-fact! Quinn nodded in agreement to Santana, showing her approval.

"Besides, I miss Glee Club anyway. I loved it and I got kicked out – I wanted in either way." Santana laughed, smiling to Quinn.

Quinn nodded,

"I miss Glee too, it was a lot of fun preforming and all with you, watching Rachel have her diva moments, hearing Puck kill it on guitar, and watching Mike dance. Altogether, it was fun watching Glee Club, we all got along so well though we had our differences." Quinn said, reaching out and hugging Santana.

"So…does this mean we're an item again?" Santana whispered as they embraced.

"It does." Quinn replied, pulling from the hug and pecking Santana gently on the lips. Returning the kiss just once, Santana beamed to her now secret-girlfriend.

"Let's get to our classes before we get in trouble again, you know how our teachers can be." Santana said, breaking from the embrace and bidding Quinn goodbye. As the two darted off for classes, Sue Sylvester sat in the bleachers, hidden from view.

"Ah, the smell of teenage hormones! I hate it." Sue spat, standing up, now having more dirt on Quinn and Santana than ever.

"I can now make Santana bend to my bidding – but getting her back into Glee Club is a good thing. A spy on the inside yet again." Sue said, most pleased with the idea.

The bell rang once more right as Santana took her place in her normal seat for English, and despite being kicked out of Glee Club, she was smiling to herself as she sat in her chair, staring ahead at the teacher and the board in front of her.

Santana Lopez always got what she wanted – and today, she definitely got what she wanted.

The girl of her dreams was going to return back to Glee Club, and she finally had her girl back. What more could the fiery, hot Latina ask for?


End file.
